


And The Universe Was Quiet

by Zyphlid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyphlid/pseuds/Zyphlid
Summary: The melody is not a lullaby, but he found peace in another.





	And The Universe Was Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/gifts).

> Thought of this and wrote it for my best friend! I wanted to treat them with something short and sweet for the ship they like! I hope you enjoy it too :3

He woke with his heart hammering against his chest. In his mind, a fraction of him overlaid it to the melody that would often times overwhelm him.

_It first began in his fingertips, a tingle, a jolt, his nerves, the hairs on the back of his neck, on edge. It continued, static against his skin, goosebumps, a hitch in his chest. Rising, rising, hyperventilating, eyes wide, muscles taunt, all around him._

_.rehtegot ti dloH_

Siebren shut his eyes tightly. The pressure formed stars behind them and it wasn't until he felt his lungs burning did he realize he was holding his breath. With a shuddering exhale, he forced himself to breathe properly. In, out, in, out, calm now focus on the feeling, focus on the noises in the room, no, no, not that one that one isn't real. Is it? Isn't it?

_.em ot gnignis si esrevinu ehT_

A loud yawning brought him back together followed by a large mass to his left rolling over. He looked over at Wilhelm who remained in a deep sleep while now facing him. His expression was soft, calm, and it in turn helped Siebren to feel the same. Quiet, now, wholeness, fear dissipating, yes, yes, he was here, not there, where? Far away. So far away, but he was back now and the bedroom faded in and he was safe and he was whole and his mind was silenced.

There was clattering as he felt his muscles finally relax. At least this time is was just objects returning to earth and not them as it had happened a few times in the past. He hated to wake Wilhelm due to his inability to gain control.

_"It's not your fault, schatz. You can wake me anytime you need!"_

But he didn't. It was his burden. He _will_ control it. He will, he will, he will.

Won't he?

The plucky tunes tried to return and he shook his head to get them out. He needed to be grounded. He would laugh. _Grounded_ after all. What a concept. His world was topsy turvy, lopsided, weightless, but he needed to be held down to remember that he was going to be okay.

With a small heft, Siebren brought himself closer to the oversized man that had made him that promise. He pressed his body into Wilhelm's, tucking his head beneath the larger one's chin. Siebren's arms gathered between their bodies, one hand bundling a part of Wilhelm's shirt into his fist. The lingering scent of the cologne embedded in its fibers brought a unique and personal comfort to Siebren. This was real. Solid. _Whole_. He was loved, cherished, and important for all the right reasons. Not for what he did, not for what he could do, but entirely for who he was then and now and forward.

Wilhelm stirred and with a long groan, he stretched his body taunt. Siebren remained still, hoping that his partner would not fully wake and worry over what had already been managed. Thankfully, such was the case and with a sigh, the crusader relaxed once more, the arm that was resting on his side almost instinctively wrapping around Siebren. He felt himself being squeezed for a moment and could not help but smile. 

Yes, he was safe here. He was whole. He was not Subject Sigma. He was Siebren de Kuiper.

And the universe quieted for him as he drifted back into sleep.


End file.
